


Fairytale

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I may add in some UshiOi or something, Idk what do you think? - Freeform, Maybe make Ushi the prince of a neighboring kingdom, Michimiya and Oikawa are twins because plot, and make him betrothed to Oikawa to mend rocky relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: IwaYui Royalty AU where Oikawa and Michimiya are twins, Iwaizumi is responsible for taking care of them, Daichi knows everything around the castle and Iwaizumi finds himself in the middle of a forbidden relationship between him and the princess.Short as fuck chapters for an unknown reason (Maybe I'm lazy, or maybe because I have a feeling no one wants to read this)Story and chapter titles taken from the song "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak





	1. Years ago, when I was younger I kinda liked, a girl I knew

Yui had known Hajime since they were kids. The boy was not only the son of a knight, but the best friend of her twin brother Tooru. Like all twins, Yui was close with her brother, to the point to where they were almost joined at the hip. Tooru was the same with Hajime, so it was only natural that the princess would call the knight in training her best friend. 

“HAJIME-KUN!” A young Yui called running down the hallway of the castle where the boy stood with his father. The two male’s turned their attention to the princess, giving a bow when she stood at a halt before them. Hajime’s father gave him a nudge with his elbow, causing the young boy to step forward and give a bow.

“Good afternoon your highness.” Hajime recited, his father smiling at the two children. Yui giggled, causing the boy to bring his head up and look at her with a small blush.

“We’re best friend’s Hajime you know, you can just call me Yui like Tooru-Chan.” The boy looked over at his father with a raised eyebrow. The older knight shook his head, confirming Hajime’s suspicion. 

“I can’t your highness, as a knight I am not allowed to address you as your first name.” Hajime stood tall, clasping his hands behind his back.

“What if we got married? Would you call me Yui then?” Hajime’s face broke out into a mad blush, reminding Yui of the strawberries in the garden. Hajime’s father stifled a laugh at the children’s antics. If it could, Hajime’s face may have turned a deep shade of red. 

“Lighten up Hajime, the princess probably wasn’t serious about marriage.” Hajime’s father said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. The boy’s face lightened up, just barely reaching a light pink. Yui shook her head at the words spoken by the elder knight. 

“I wasn’t joking Iwaizumi-San, I’m gonna marry Hajime-Kun.” As if on cue, Hajime’s green eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto the floor with a small thud. Yui screamed, afraid her friend had died. A few maids came out from the rooms they were cleaning to see the young monarch on her knees, shaking Hajime’s shoulder with fat tears rolling down her face while the fainted boy’s father was trying to calm down the hysterical child before her parents came to find out why their baby was screaming.

One of the maids came and tore Yui from Hajime, picking her up and holding her like toddler. Yui was kicking and screaming, demanding to be let down so she could return to her friend’s side. Hajime’s eyes busted open at the sound of screaming, and cupped his hands around his ears.

“Your highness! Your highness! Hajime is awake your highness he’s fine!” Yui stopped screaming and saw Hajime with his hands on his ears to try to drown out the princess. Yui’s bright brown eyes widened, adding a little spark to them.

“Hajime-Kun!” Hajime looked over at Yui with a mean glint in his eyes. The princess shied into the neck of the maid that held her, not daring to look Hajime in the eyes. 

“Are you okay Hajime?” The boy’s father asked him, offering a hand to help him up.

“I’m fine father, just a slight pain in my head.” Hajime said. Yui was put back down, and embraced the spiky haired boy in a hug.

“I’M SO SORRY HAJIME-KUN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!” Hajime looked down at the shorter girl and patted her head. 

“It’s okay Yui, just don’t say things like that again.” The brunette gave a nod and detached herself from the knight in training.

“Come on, Tooru-Chan is waiting for us in our playroom!” Yui dragged Hajime to the twin’s playroom as if the incident of marriage and Hajime fainting never happened. Hajime’s father shook his head and made his way to throne room to talk to the King and Queen about the upcoming marriage between his son and the princess.


	2. She was mine, and we were sweethearts That was then, but then it’s true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Yui get separate rooms for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I now know why I choose to have short chapters, so I can update regularly and not have to worry about extending the plot of each new chapter

Yui and Tooru where ten when their mother and father decided that they needed to be in separate rooms. Since the royal twins were born, they shared everything, from toys to blankets, so this change was going to be hard.

“But Mama! I don’t want my own room! I wanna stay with Yui-Chan!” Tooru complained, hugging his sister’s side and squishing his cheeks to her’s. Tears prickled at Tooru’s eyes, not wanting to be separated from his sister at all. Yui gave her best puppy dog eyes, the kind she used to get pastries from the bakers in the middle of the night (Shhh, don’t tell Mama or Papa). 

“Tooru this is not up for discussion. You two are ten years old and you’re completely dependant upon each other.” The King, Oikawa Katashi, began. “When Yui is married she’ll-”

“NO! YUI-CHAN’S NEVER GETTING MARRIED!” Tooru yelled, hugging his sister tighter. “RIGHT IWA-CHAN? YUI-CHAN’S NEVER ALLOWED TO GET MARRIED!” The small boy stood by his father behind the King, his face a light pink, remembering what the Princess had said to his father last year, that she and Hajime would get married when they were older.

“Tooru-Chan, you’re yelling right in my ear,” Yui pestered, trying to get her brother’s attention, mostly to calm him down, and to get him to let go so she can breathe properly. The brunet looked at his sister and let out of his vise grip. The young princess took a deep breath to make up for the lack of air before hand. Hajime walked down from his father’s side and gave a very satisfying smack against Tooru’s head.

“Be careful you could damage Yui-Chan’s eardrum!” Yui’s eyes lit up while Tooru could feel little tears. The princess threw herself at the knight-in-training, trapping him into a similar vise grip like her brother.

“You called me by my first name!” Hajime’s face erupted into a light shade of pink at the contact, fine brown hair tickling just under his nose. Tooru’s face churned. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his sister or his best friend, it was just that he didn’t want his baby sister (by like, two minutes) to fall in love and get married. Not on his watch! Tooru would be the one to drive off any and all suitors after his precious baby sister! Taking Yui’s arm, he forced her off of Hajime, hugging her back and stepping away from the knight-in-training.

“Don’t touch Yui-Chan!” Tooru ignored the complaints of his sister who was kicking and screaming in protest. Hajime stuck out his tongue at Tooru and wrapped his arms around the parts of Yui’s waist that wasn’t hidden by Tooru’s arms.

“Make me Trashykawa!” Yui’s face lit up like a candle, smushed between her brother and her best friend.

“Hajime-Kun! Tooru-Chan! Let me go!” Yui desperately clawed against the tan and pale arms locking her in.

“NO!” Both boys yelled, causing the girl to whine even louder. The parents of the three children deadpanned, not sure how to react. The Queen, Oikawa Azumi, got up from her throne and walked over to her children and their best friend. Smacking Tooru and Hajime’s head, the two let go of Yui and held the aching spots on their skulls.

“Tooru, Yui, you will have separate rooms starting today. Understand?” The twins let out a ‘yes ma’am’, not daring to look their mother in the face. Queen Azumi looked over at Hajime. “After Tooru and Yui are given separate rooms, two bells will be connected to your room Hajime, one from Yui’s room, the other from Tooru’s room. It will let you know if they need anything.” Hajime nodded. It was his responsibility to take care of the young monarch's, so he might as well get used to the bell system. “All three of you are dismissed.” The children bowed at the Queen and ran out of the throne room. Queen Azumi walked back to her throne and sat down. Her fingers massaged her temple, King Katashi looked over at Hajime’s father, who hung his head at his son’s behavior. 

“So what was that you said last year Sir Norio? That Yui and Hajime would get married?” The king laughed a little, trying to ease up the tension. 

“I don’t think Prince Tooru would be very happy to hear that his sister wants to marry Hajime Your Highness.” Norio said sheepishly, ignoring the atmosphere. Queen Azumi just side glanced the two childhood friends and sighed, muttering something about why she had to have twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm really going to like writing for Queen Azumi


	3. I’m in love, with a fairytale, even though it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui spends her first night alone

The first night Yui slept alone was the night the bell system was put into place.

The Princess was tossing and turning in her bed, and not to mention cold. She was used to sharing a bed with her space heater of a brother, also known as Oikawa Tooru. Her velvet teddy bear and a series of crochet dolls did nothing to keep her company, only making the bed seem vast and empty. A rope hung above her head, connecting her room to a single bell in Hajime’s room. Sitting up, Yui gave a small tug of the rope.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

At the third chime, Hajime sat up, the mallet inside Yui’s silver bell was swaying back and forth while Tooru’s gold bell showed no movement. The knight-in-training contemplated going to aid the princess at such an ungodly hour. The bell rang a fourth time, giving Hajime enough of a reason to go to Yui. Instead of leaving a note or something for his father, who was sound asleep in the bed next to his, the boy slowly crawled out of bed and carefully left the room as the bell rang a fifth time. Yui was growing either scared or impatient. Opening and closing the door softly, the boy made his way down the hall in a speedy, quiet, manner, racing up the stairs, and finally reaching the redwood doors of Yui’s new room.

Taking a deep breath, Hajime opened the door in the same fashion he did with his bedroom door, slowly and carefully, making the least amount of noise he could.

“Yui,” Hajime said as he stepped into the room “I heard your bell ring, are you okay?” Yui was sitting on her bed, a plush light brown teddy bear with a red silk bow around it’s neck was cradled in her arms.

“I can’t sleep Hajime-Kun. Will you sleep with me?” Hajime could feel his face heat up, the light pink probably wasn’t noticeable on his tan skin. The dark brunet shook his head in protest, not wanting to share a bed with the young monarch.

“If that’s all you wanted I’m going back to my own room.” Hajime placed his hand on the door knob to turn it. Yui threw the bear onto her bed and ran over to grab Hajime’s hand before he could turn the knob all the way. The boy jumped at the sudden contact of soft, light peach skin on his wrist. The Princess looked into the boy’s green eyes, a silent plea was in them.

“Please Hajime-Kun, I can’t sleep.” Yui sure did know how to use her cute looks to her advantage, Hajime let go of the doorknob and allowed himself to be dragged to the feather filled mattress. Yui hopped on first, with Hajime following. The mattress felt softer than his hay filled one, like he could fall asleep in an instant just by sitting on it. The boy laid down and turned to his side, his back facing Yui. The princess pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around her sleep mate, snuggling up to his back.

“Good night Hajime-Kun,” Yui let out a yawn and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

“Good night Princess.” Hajime said, not ready to return to sleep just yet. He turned around so he was facing Yui and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

“I love you.” With those final three words, Yui feel asleep. Hajime’s face lit up a bright red, not used to hearing those words directed at him from anyone other than his family.

“Idiot, you shouldn’t say things like that so carelessly.” The boy could feel his heart racing, beating like a wild horse as it ran. “I love you too.” Hajime murmured before he finally went back to sleep.

Hopefully this was all just some childhood crush thing and would go away when their older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was really fluffy. #3Fluffy5Me  
> Iwaizumi blushing infront of cute girls is the thing I live for


	4. ‘Coz I don’t care if I lose my mind I’m already cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Tooru plan to go horseback riding!

Hajime was 14 when he realized that Yui had become more independent and less reliant on him and her brother. She started talking more to the son of one of the bakers (Sawamura Daichi, he thinks that’s his name), made friends with the daughter of a Marquess, Lady Hana, and the Princess of a neighboring kingdom, Princess Nametsu Mai. In return, Tooru had been making up the void Yui made in their regular trio be being incredibly clingy to Hajime, more so than usual. 

“Iwa-Chan, do you think we can see if Yui-Chan wants to ride with us?” Tooru asked as he drug through his closet for his riding helmet. The two boys had made it almost a tradition to go riding on their horses across the open field in the back of the castle’s grounds. Hajime shrugged.

“If she doesn’t want to that’s fine, I think she’s taking French with Queen Azumi.” Hajime had tried to convince himself that his childlike crush on the princess was over, that it really was just a childhood thing, whenever he would see Yui smile, whether it be directed at him or to Lady Hana or to Daichi, Hajime could feel his heart race as an inhuman speed, and his stomach let like little butterflies were trying to escape at every possible angle. 

He didn’t like it. 

He didn’t like these feelings, especially since he would soon have to be her and Tooru’s personal guard.

“No, Yui-Chan’s French lessons are over. Mama was called down to Papa’s office for something.” Tooru finally found his riding helmet and put it on, his chocolate brown hair sticking out from under it. Dusting off his navy jacket, Tooru grabbed his whip and headed out the door.

“Come on Iwa-Chan.” Hajime followed the Prince out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Their boots clacked against the stone tile, contrasting with the sounds of the workers running to and fro to keep the castle clean and tidy. Daichi passed by them, the apron he wore was covered in what Hajime presumed to be flour. The baker tapped on the knight-in-training’s shoulder, causing him to stop walking and turn.

“Daichi, what do you need?” Hajime asked. Daichi’s brown eyes seemed like they knew too much to their own good. Or it was because he hasn’t fully hit puberty yet, being the same age as the royal twins.

“Princess Yui wants to see you in her room.” Daichi responded, putting his hands in the pockets of his apron. 

“Did she say why?” The baker shook his head, and brought something out the pocket.

“No, she just told me to get you. Also give her this,” Daichi placed a bread roll into Hajime’s hand. “it’s honey buttermilk bread.” With that, Daichi left the two boys alone once more. Hajime looked over at Tooru, who gave him a nod. Hajime smiled and ran down the hall, being careful not the hurt the bread Daichi made for the Princess.

Yui was pacing around her room when she heard a  knock on the door. She didn’t even respond as the door opened, and Hajime stepped in.

“Daichi told me you wanted to see me.” Yui nodded and sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside her. Hajime closed the door and followed the Princess’s orders. Sitting down beside Yui, he placed the roll into her lap. Yui picked up the roll and squeezed it a little. Like all the bread Daichi made, it was soft and fluffy, kind of like Yui herself.

“Hajime, I have something to confess.” The princess dared not to look her friend in the eyes, keeping her milk chocolate eyes on the bread. Hajime could feel himself beginning to sweat, preparing for the worst and ready to hear an explanation for Yui’s distance.

“Hajime-Kun, I think I love you.”

 

  
_**Fuck** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've made this clear but, Iwaizumi is a year older than Michimiya and Oikawa, and the twins have Michimiya's birthday since they have Oikawa's family name


	5. Everyday, we started fighting; every night, we fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is made

Yui was 13 when she realized two very important things: 1. Do not say ‘I think’ when confessing to someone, and 2. Do not say those things to the boy who will eventually be your personal guard. 

“Hajime-Kun, I think I love you.” Hajime stood up from his position on the bed, stumbling back a few feet. His face was a bright red, like the many times Yui had seen it whenever she said something embarrassing or when Tooru was acting like an idiot. Yui kneaded the honey buttermilk bread in her hands, turning the roll from a nice oval shape to something that resembled a lump of wet sand. The Princess didn’t look her friend in the eyes. 

“Hajime-ku-”

“YOU CAN’T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YUI! Hajime roared, causing the princess to flinch and look him in the eyes. Hajime’s usual green eyes turned a dark shade, like a needle from an evergreen tree. “DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST SAID? YUI I’M YOUR KNIGHT WE CAN’T PURSUE A RELATIONSHIP!” Tears threatened to fall from Yui’s wood brown eyes. It wasn’t like Hajime was lying, everything he was saying was true. Yui had called him down to talk to him, to see if he wanted to join her for a walk in the garden since the Geranium’s, his favorite flower, had just started to bloom. She never intended to confess. It had been on the back of her mind for a few months now. She told Hana and Daichi about it (Both encouraged her to go for it), but Mai said something different. To allow her to sort out her feelings. She’s only 13 after all, she still has many years ahead of her.

The next five minutes was filled with suffocating silence until Hajime spoke again. “Well, are you not going to say anything?” 

“I-I’m sorry Hajime. I never intended to tell you like this.” Yui’s held back tears finally broke free, spilling down her rosy cheeks. Hajime’s heart fell. He had only seen Yui cry a couple of times, she refused to cry in front of others, like her brother. The boy walked over and whipped a tear away with his thumb. The boy placed his forehead against Yui’s, hearing her hiccup and sob as the tears fell.

“I just need a bit more time Yui.” Hajime whispered, looking at Yui’s dot like nose. “I need a while to sort out my feelings.”

“I’ll wait for as long as it takes.” They made a promise that day, that if Yui wasn’t betrothed by the time she was 15, Hajime would be her’s. The relationship would be secret of course, as Tooru would throw a fit and they weren’t sure how King Katashi and Queen Azumi would react. If Hajime would be honest, he was terrified of the Queen half of the time.

* * *

 

It was the nearly midnight and Yui couldn’t sleep. The promise she had made with Hajime was still on her mind. ‘Two more years’ was being chanted in her brain, making the Princess giddy and have the urge to run around the garden for hours on end.

Looking up on the rope, the same rope that Yui had tugged three years ago when she first moved into this room. Gripping her hand on the rope, she gave it a few light tugs, waking up Hajime from in his room.

Yui sat up on her bed and fixed her messy hair to look a bit more presentable. When Hajime walked in, Yui could faintly see bags under his eyes from the single candle lit by the doorway. When the door closed, Yui stretched out her arms towards Hajime and repeatedly open and closed them.

“Cuddle with me.” Hajime didn’t even complain, he was too tired. He walked over to the bed and crawled in with Yui. The Princess wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, Hajime limply draped his arm over her and nuzzled into her neck.

“Good night Hajime-Kun.”

“Good night Yui.”

Boy was Hajime whipped and they weren’t even dating yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is fucking whipped dude


	6. No one else, could make me sadder, but no one else, could lift me high above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru hears some news that may break him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this chapter as it was kinda hard for me to write but I'm going to post it anyway

Tooru was 13 when he realized something very big: Nothing in life will ever go your way, no matter how hard you try. 

Example: When his father had informed him that he was engaged to Ushijima Wakatoshi. Well, technically, not yet anyway, but there was talk of it happening. Tooru was no normally a bratty child to his parents, he was well behaved and did what they asked. The staff loved him and he was sure a few girls his age would swoon whenever he was near. 

But this time, this time was different. 

Queen Azumi and Wakatoshi’s mother where members of a royal family that had a long lasting feud, the kind when if you asked how long it had been since they first started hating each other, you would get a shrug and a hearty ‘I don’t know’ and move on. King Katashi and Wakatoshi’s father had a bright idea to arrange a ball, and see if either of their children got a long. If they did, then the two would be betrothed, forcing Queen Azumi and Queen Kazumi to get along for the sake of their children. 

Tooru was not happy at all. He despised the idea of even looking Wakatoshi in the eye. Safe to say, Tooru has gained his mother’s dislike of the Ushijima heirline. Tooru had a stern look on his face, his eyes lit like a fire as he bored into the space between his parent’s thrones.

“Tooru, if you don’t want to do this then you don’t have too. If Yui gets along well enough with one of the Prince’s then you’ll be fine.” King Katashi had said, ignoring the villainous glare his wife was giving him. Tooru kept all his rage bottled up, not even bothering to meet either of his parent’s eyes. If he did, Tooru most likely wouldn’t be able to keep his anger under wraps for long. 

“You are dismissed Tooru.” Giving a bow, the boy walked to the door, almost wanting to stomp the way there and break a vase out in the hallway. The guards opened the door without looking at the prince. His sister was walking to Daichi, someone Tooru would see in either the kitchen or with Yui.

“- and then Hajime-kun said he would-” Yui stopped short and looked at her brother. “Tooru-Chan, what’s wrong?” Tooru grabbed Yui by the collar of her dress and shoved her face to his. 

“You better agree to whatever Mama or Papa says in there.” He harshly let go of Yui, and shoved past Daichi. 

“I think your brother’s angry.” Daichi muttered, he heard a choked sob from Yui and turned around to see tears flowing down her face. Yui and Tooru had a perfect sibling relationship. They never fought, they always cheered each other up and sometimes they would share food. This was new, Tooru had never brought his hands to his sister, not even once. 

“Yui I think your parents are growing impatient.” Hajime said, poking his head out the door of the throne room. Yui turned around, giving Hajime a full view of the tears rolling down her face. Muttering a few curse words, Hajime walked out and wrapped Yui in a hug.

“Come on, your parents can wait. Let’s go get you something to wipe those tears with.” Hajime lead Yui away from the throne room, Daichi following behind them.

“Iwaizumi-kun, what’s wrong with Tooru?” Daichi asked. Hajime shrugged, and explained what had happened with the prince. That he was expected to marry Wakatoshi if Yui didn’t get along with one of Wakatoshi’s brother’s. 

“How many siblings does he have?” Daichi asked.

“Three if I remember correctly. Eita is the same age as Yui and Tooru, Kenjirou is eleven and their youngest Tsutomu is about five or six.” Hajime said nonchalantly. Daichi looked out the large windows, something he usually did when he was trying to figure something out.

“Then that means that Yui will have to marry either Wakatoshi or Eita.” Hajime nodded. There wasn’t much of a window for Yui here, she would have to choose either Eita or Wakatoshi. The thought of Yui marrying either one of them made his blood boil. The outcome of Yui getting married to a noble was unavoidable.

Hajime wondered if having Yui has his their entire life was nothing more than a child’s fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used almost all of the lines to Fairytail (Minus the second chorus and refrain), I need to find a new Alexander Rybak song to use as the story will still continue after the song is finished. Maybe 'I came to love you' I don't know yet


	7. Nowadays I cannot find her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eita and his brother's arrive for a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I apologize

In the time span of six hours, Eita had:

Been dragged out of bed at 6 in the morning by Tsutomu and his mother (again)

A rushed breakfast and an even more rushed time getting changed

To pack his bag and help Kenjiro pack his (“I’m eleven years old Big Brother, I can pack for myself” he had said, as if he had a fashion sence (neither do you Eita you have no room to talk)

Run around the castle as Tsutomu had the bright idea to hide in order to avoid going

And to top it all off, he’s been stuck in a carriage with his siblings for about six hours now. Not to mention is his best (and rather uncomfortable) clothes

“Big brother,” Eita asked, causing Wakatoshi to look up from the book about plant life he was reading “what do you think Prince Tooru and Princess Yui will be like?” Wakatoshi found his book mark and placed it into the book.

“I don’t know. Mother never did like the current Queen of Anthurium, so we never vistited.” Wakatoshi said, as if he and Eita weren’t two years apart. “But I would think that at least one of them hates us.”

“Why?” Tsutomu asked, looking up from the wooden solider in his hand.

“No one know’s. The rivalry between Mother and Queen Azumi is family orinated. It dates back long before us.” Kenjiro said, not even looking his brother younger in the eye. It was no secret that the third oldest didn’t really like his younger brother, then again, he didn’t like Eita either.

“Father hopes one of us getting married to one of their children will end the rocky relationship between Mother and Queen Azumi.” Eita said. “Of course by ‘one of us’ I mean either me or Wakatoshi.” Neither of the brother’s said as word as the countryside turned to a town. The stone castle was in the distance, it’s blue shingles were eye catching. It would probably be another hour until they reached their destination.

The only thing that crossed Eita’s mind was that he hopped at least one of the royal twins would take to his elder brother.

* * *

 

When Eita walked into the ballroom, all he saw was several eyes on him and his family.

“The Royal Family of Phlox.” A guard had said from his position at the door. The crowd returned to their chatter, and Eita could feel his shoulders loosen. The six made their way down the steps and to the thrones where the King and Queen sat with their children seated beside them. A knight was standing behind the King, a boy no older than Eita was behind the prince and princess.

When they were at the base of the small steps that elevated the thrones, King Katashi had walked up to his father and shook his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, King Utsui.” Eita’s father smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine King Katashi.” Eita’s mother and Queen Azumi were less than pleased with the desplay, but the royal siblings ignored it. “These are my children. Wakatoshi is 15, Eita is 13, Kenjiro is 11 and Tsutomu is six.” The four boys bowed, giving a proud greeting.

“These are my children, Tooru and Yui.” The resemblance between the two twins where uncanny. Both had wavy, chesnut colored hair and brown eyes. Yui’s where a bit lighter and more doe like than Tooru’s were. The twins stood up, Tooru gave a less than enthusiastic bow while Yui curtsied.

“What lovely children you have Queen Azumi.” Eita’s mother said, trying to hide her disgust.

“Your boys seem well behaved as well Queen Kazumi.” The rival Queen also tried to mask her disgust. King Katashi clapped his hand together and spoke.

“How about Eita, Yui, Tooru and Wakatoshi dance? What better way to break the ice than a dance?” Sweat was present on the King’s brow. He was trying so hard to keep his wife from strangling the other Queen.

“I suppose why not.” Yui got up first and made her way over to Eita. The boy could feel the small knight behind the twin’s thrones glare at him.

“Isn’t it more proper for the boy to ask the girl to dance?” Eita asked once once Yui was in front of him, trying to ignore the killer glare from the green eyed knight. Yui was small compared to him, almost as tall as Shirabu.

“It’s alright. We may end up being in-laws one day.” _Or spouses_ never left Yui’s lips, but everyone thought it. Eita took Yui’s hand, and disappeared away from his family to a remote area of the ballroom. Eita put his hand on Yui’s waist, and grasped her right hand in his left one. Yui’s unoccupied hand went to his shoulder and the pair slowly began dancing to the music.

“I’m sorry if Hajime-Kun was glaring at you.” Yui apologized. Eita shook his head and looked back at the knight. Tooru was gone, presumably with his elder brother somewhere.

“It’s fine. I’m kinda used to it.” Not a lie, Kenjiro had a killer glare. Yui looked up at Eita with her doe eyes. The light brown color of them were filled with worry.

“Are you sure?” Eita coud feel his heart race at the sight. Her face was close to his, despite the height difference and he could count every lash she had. The pink of her cheeks was vibrant in the candle light, and her hair seemed to glow. Eita gave a quick nod and tried to focas on something other than Yui.

_‘She’s a lot cuter than I hoped she would be.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really thought of the names of the kingdom's before, so this was kinda on the fly. Both are named after plants  
> Anthurium: Hospitality, happiness, abundance  
> Phlox: Harmony
> 
> Other fun plant meanings:  
> Asphodel: My regrets follow you to the grave  
> Bird's-foot trefoil: Revenge  
> Stripped Carnation: Refusal  
> Forget-me-not: True love (You would think it would mean not forgetting someone but I was wrong)  
> Grass: Submission, homosexual love  
> Houseleek: Domestic economy  
> Lettuce: Never give up  
> Orange Lily: Desire, passion, hatred (negative)  
> Linaria bipartita: Please notice my love/feelings for you  
> Marigold: Pain and grief  
> Morning glory: Love in vain  
> Oats: Music  
> Peach blossom: Long-life, generosity, and bridal hope  
> Rainflower: I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you  
> Rue: Regret, sorrow, repentance  
> Viscaria (Lychnis viscaria): Invitation to dance  
> Witch-hazel: A magic spell  
> Wheat: Wealth and prosperity  
> Wormwood: Absence, bitter sorrow  
> Ylang-Ylang: Never-Ending love


	8. But when I do, we'll get a brand new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime get's a rival

Three dance’s.

The two-toned haired prince had been with Yui for three dances now.

Now, Hajime is not a vengeful person, angry and easily annoyed yes, but never vengeful. Tooru refused to dance with Wakatoshi more than necessary (so only once) and kept on complaining to the knight about the eldest prince.

“I understand why Mama hates his mom! He’s too good at everything and kinda pushy Iwa-Chan! He didn’t even let me take the lead as we danced!” The brunet complained. Honestly, the prince didn’t understand how his father expected him to marry Wakatoshi.

“By the looks of it, it seems like Yui and Prince Eita are getting along.” Hajime said through clenched teeth. Tooru looked over to see his sister and Eita laughing as they danced. Even halfway across the room, the childhood friends could see the light shining in Eita’s eyes as Yui spoke. It’s the same glint Hajime gets in his eyes when he and Yui are alone.

Both knows exactly what’s happening.

“That two-toned son of a-” Hajime grabbed Tooru’s arm before he could storm his way over to the pair. When the prince looked back, Hajime could see the fire in his eyes.

“Let me handle this.” Tooru ripped his arm out of Hajime’s grasp and calmly walked to the dancing pair. Giving half hearted excuse me’s to the party guests, Hajime grew close enough so that he could hear them talking.

“When we were younger Tooru-Chan would always look for trouble. One time he and- Hajime-Kun!” Yui’s eyes lit up, while Eita’s darkened as he saw the knight from before.

“I don’t mean to interrupt here, but the fair Princess promised me a dance.” Eita narrowed his eyes before turning back to the brunette. Yui had a small blush on her cheeks and she avoided looking at Hajime.

“Of course. Besides I have to find Kenjiro and Tsutomu.” Eita and Yui separated from their waltz position and bowed before the two. Hajime didn’t forget to notice the glare Eita sent him and he’s pretty sure he bumped into his shoulder on purpose.

Hajime took over Eita’s former position with Yui and the two begin to dance.

“Hajime-Kun? Are you jealous of Prince Eita?” Yui asked. Hajime had to avoid stepping the Princess’ foot.

“Of course not! Why would I be jealous of a royal that has a better chance with you than me? See? Not jealous as all.”

“You’re lying Hajime-Kun. You forget I’ve known you since Tooru-Chan and I were three.” The princess did have a point. She could read him like an open book, as he can with her. “Sure, Prince Eita is nice and all, but I love you Hajime-Kun.” Hajime felt at ease now, so he hadn’t lost the heart of the Princess after all.

“I’m sure your mother would much rather you marry Prince Eita.”

“Mama wants what’s best for me, besides, I highly doubt she’d want Prince Eita’s mother as in in-law.” The two laughed, forgetting that Yui had a duty.

The song ended faster than Hajime would have liked. He loved the close feeling of Yui as they danced. Besides, that no good Eita may be back soon.

“Hajime-Kun.” Said boy looked back at the Princess. “Promise me you won’t pick a fight.” Hajime took one of Yui’s gloved hands and pressed a kiss onto the top of it.

“I promise.” Hajime didn’t fail to notice the glare Eita gave his way from across the ballroom.

“Your play.” The knight mouthed at the Prince as he walked away from Yui to return to Tooru’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I don't know where I'm going with this now


End file.
